


Flower Crowns for Consulting Detectives and Their Husbands

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amanda Has an Abusive Uncle, Amanda is the OFC, Amanda's Life is Hard, Based on a Tumblr Post, Child Abuse, Depression, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Flower Crowns, I Don't Even Know, I Was Depressed When I Wrote This... You've Been Warned, Implied Past Suicidal Sherlock, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John and Sherlock are Married, John in The Background Mostly, M/M, Mentioned Mycroft - Freeform, Mrs. Hudson Loves Amanda, POV Sherlock Holmes, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Past Child Abuse in Sherlock's Case, Past Drug Use, Protective Sherlock, Sherlock Hates Hospitals, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trigger Warning for the following: Child abuse and Depression<br/>Rape/Non-Con just to be safe</p><p>John and Sherlock are approached with a case from 12 year old Amanda. The case seems simple enough, and John said to take it, so Sherlock takes the case. Upon starting the case he reveals some things about Amanda that make him reflect on his own childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns for Consulting Detectives and Their Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm really bad a summaries. Please don't judge this too much, I was in a VERY bad place when I wrote this.
> 
> Oh! and please don't hate on Amanda, she's based off a close friend of mine.
> 
> %%%Trigger Warning for the following: Child abuse and Depression%%% 
> 
> Thanks,  
> Sassy Dinosaur

Trigger Warning for the following:  
Child abuse and Depression

John could faintly hear Mrs. Hudson cooing over someone downstairs. He suspects it a small child of a relative. He was right about the child part.

Sherlock is sitting at his microscope in the kitchen. John had convinced his husband to put actual clothing on, even though it’s Saturday morning. You never know when a client is going to come in seeking assistance. Sherlock stood, satisfied with whatever he was looking at.

Mrs. Hudson came up the stairs, peeking her head in. She asked, “Does Sherlock have clothes on? Not just a sheet?”

“Yes, he is fully clothed, why?” John asked

A young girl, no more than 12 years old, walked in after Mrs. Hudson. She had curly blonde hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes. She looked very shy and appeared to be alone.

“Hi, I’m Amanda. I was told to come to this address for finding a missing item.” She spoke with a scottish accent. “Um. I - I lost my… bear.” Speaking looked painful for her, but not physically painful. The kind of painful you can’t help, ‘Likely has an anxiety disorder’ Sherlock thought.

“I know it not um…” she trailed off

At this point Sherlock decided to join the group in the sitting room. “What can we do for you Amanda?” he asked. Sherlock looked at John with worry in his eyes, Amanda was visibly shaking. ‘definitely anxiety’ Sherlock thought.

“Well… um, the bear is n-nothing speac-c-ial. Just a plain bear, but it’s the bear m-my mom gave me before she… died” Amanda stopped to take a breath, “She died about 3 years ago. Lately the bear will go missing, then it - it will just appear again in other parts of the flat.” Her face flushed, Mrs. Hudson ushered her to a chair, Amanda looked as though she was going to pass out.

“Amanda are you ok? Do you need anything?” Mrs. Hudson asked

“I’m fine, just um… I’m fine” She said, Sherlock was unconvinced.

“How long have you had anxiety Amanda?” Sherlock asked in an uncharacteristically calm, almost calm voice.

“2 years” She replied flatly. Sherlock nodded

“Who else lives in the flat with you?”

“M-my dad, though he works a lot. I don’t see him as much as I’d like to, and my uncle.” Amanda stopped, “Then theres whichever girlfriend he has this week.” She sighed.

“He’s quite the charmer” She mumbled sarcastically.

“Have you asked the about the bear?” John asked

“Y-y-yes, um… I- uh asked my uncle about it, but he told me I was too old for a bear. He denied touching it, he’s not the nicest person in the world.”

“Why does he believe you’re too old?” John asked

“I don’t know” she sighed, pulling at the seam of her sweater. “He’s just not nice… to me.” It looked painful for her to admit.

“Did he do that?” Sherlock asked pointing to the hand shaped bruise on her wrist. Anger was boiling inside him, but he tried to hide it.

Sherlock didn’t want this case, but he couldn't ignore that Amanda wasn’t safe. He needed to save her from her uncle.

“No” she said too quickly

“You know, I can tell when people are lying.”

Amanda was silent for a moment before admitting her uncle had grabbed her. She was still shaking with a fearful look in her eyes.

John was silent, he wasn’t really sure what to do, ‘Should I say something?’, he decided to stay silent.

Amanda stayed a bit longer, mostly to calm down, but she also needed a believable alibi for her uncle.

John could tell Sherlock was angry as soon as the door closed, and Amanda was out of the flat. About an hour after Amanda left Sherlock got properly dressed. He walked right out the door without saying a word to John. John texted him to make sure he was alright, and possibly see when Sherlock would be back.

Sherlock where are you going? You okay? JH

Yes I’m Fine John. SH

Just going to the morgue, I’m feeling quite angry at the moment. Just need to let off some steam. SH

Okay, just tell me if you're staying out late JH

I should be home in 3 hours. Maybe 4. SH

Okay be home soon. I love you. JH

I love you too. SH

~~~~~~~~

Sherlock was back 3 and a half hours later covered in blood.

“Harpoon?” John knew better than to be shocked. It’s not the first time Sherlock had to abuse corpses to let out anger.

“No. I found an axe.” Sherlock said matter-of-factly, but with calmness and evenness to his voice. Obviously the anger he had been feeling was gone now.

“Well come on, lets get you cleaned up.” John didn’t want the blood to dry in his hair, or get on the carpet. He ushered Sherlock towards the bathroom. John knew from experience that if both him and Sherlock were in the bathroom, they both going to get wet.

~~~~~~~~

John and Sherlock walked out of the bathroom. Sherlock with a towel around his waist and another drying his hair. John on the other hand was soaked, he’s thankful he removed his jumper and trousers before getting Sherlock into the tub.

~~~~~~~~

When John woke up the next morning Sherlock was gone, but his side of the bed was still warm. He could faintly hear Sherlock talking to someone, possibly himself, and what sounded like pacing.

“this can’t be good” John mumbled to himself

While John tried to get back to sleep Sherlock is in the sitting room trying to contact Amanda. Finally Amanda replied to Sherlock’s texts.

AMANDA: My uncles out right now, if you and John want take a look around the flat

We’ll be there in 10 minutes  
SH

“JOHN!”

“What Sherlock?” John’s words slightly slurred by sleep.

“Amanda says her uncles out, lets go” Sherlock shouts “NOW!”

“Okay - okay. I’m up”  
~~~~~~~~

 

John dresses and they're out the door. Just like Sherlock said, they arrive at Amanda’s flat at in 10 minutes. Amanda opened the door, she looked horrible. She was shaking and it looked as though she’d been crying.

“Amanda are you okay?” John asked calmly. His attention fell on a hand shaped bruise forming on her neck. Sherlock was more than angry now, but he needed to push that aside, he didn’t want to startle Amanda.

“No” Amanda replied, “Now come in hurry” She said in almost a whisper. Sherlock and John quickly made their way into her tiny flat.

“Where’s your uncle now?” Sherlock asked as John examined Amanda’s bruises. Anger and pure hatred was boiling inside Sherlock now. ‘How can anyone do this? To a child!’ Sherlock shouted in his head. He was snapped out of his head by John putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Sherlock, love, you alright?”

“Yes… no, how can someone do this to a child?” Sherlock could feel tears behind his eyes, he didn’t care if they came out. Sherlock shook the feeling away and turned to Amanda. Amanda sat on the floor in front of the couch in her flat, she was shaking and clutching a cup of tea as if her life depended on it.

“Amanda?” she flinched, but looked Sherlock in the eye.

“Hmm?”

Sherlock took this as a sign to continue, he sat down in front of her, trying to make himself look less intimidating.

“What happened?” He asked. Amanda was silent, she looked like she was trying to find the right words.

“I don’t know” she admitted, “I-I… um I remember making tea, then my dad left for work… Then Bob started yelling at me.” Amanda had stopped shaking, but her eyes were wide and afraid.

“Bob?” John asked

“My uncle” she mumbled. Sherlock saw her flinch when talking about her uncle, he felt so bad for Amanda. ‘What has he been doing to her?’

“Okay Amanda, what was he yelling about” John was speaking in his soothing ‘Doctor Voice’, as Sherlock called it.

“His newest girlfriend, Bea I think, is cheating on him. H-he might have been drunk, but I don’t think so, he doesn't drink in front of my dad” Amanda looked exhausted. Sherlock didn't want to put through his, but Sherlock needed all the facts to help her. Even if he doesn’t want to hear them.

“When did that happen? On your neck.” John asked justering to the now very prominent hand shaped bruise on her neck.

“About an hour before I called you guys” she said. “He-he held me against the wall and- and…” Amanda burst into tears. Sherlock was working hard on suppressing the growl trying to rip its way out of his throat.

“Its okay, you don’t have to talk about it Amanda.” John said reassuringly, Amanda nodded.

Sherlock desperately needed to change the subject, if not for his own sake, then for Amanda’s

“Have you found the bear?” He asked

Amanda nodded again, “Yes, it was on my bed when I got back from your flat.” Her voice comes out shaky.

“Did anything happen after you get back?” ‘did he do anything to you?’

“No. My dad was home when I got back, he’s not that stupid.” Amanda said flatly

~~~~~~~

John and Sherlock looked up, away from Amanda, when the front door opened. At first Amanda worried about having two grown men alone with her in the flat, but relaxed when her father assured her it was alright. Sherlock explained that Amanda had come to them about the bear going missing. Sherlock looked at Amanda, silently asking for permission to continue, saying the real reason they were there. Amanda nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to do it herself. After Sherlock explained what Bob was doing to her, her dad walked across the room to his daughter. Sherlock and Amanda visibly tensed, Sherlock was ready to pounce if he tried anything. Her father wrapped his arms around Amanda, she sobbed on his shoulder. Everyone relaxed a little, that is until the door opened again.

Bob is standing in the doorway looking surprised, like a deer in head lights. With in seconds Amanda’s dad is on his feet, stomping towards his brother.

“You son of a bitch!” he shouted.

Amanda between them now, trying off hold off her father. Bob just stands there as Amanda, John, and Sherlock hold her father off. Amanda has his front while John and Sherlock have his arms.

Sherlock heard Bob murmur “You promised you would tell anyone you little bitch!” Before anyone can react or Amanda can move Bob pulls on her pony-tail, throwing her against the door. Sherlock sees red, he hasn't felt this angry since he was young when the other children would call him ‘FREAK’ and mock his brilliance. He never thought he’d ever feel this angry again, and he never wanted to. Amanda lays unconscious on the floor, John can see her chest rising and falling so she’s breathing. Bob stands in front of Amanda dad, now with no barrier of his niece and Sherlock definitely isn’t going to stop her father now. John rushes to Amanda, calling an ambulance and checking her vitals. Meanwhile Sherlock and Amanda’s dad take care of Bob.

~~~~~~~

Bob is unconscious when Sherlock prys Amanda’s dad off him. The man is sobbing uncontrollably like Amanda had when they’d arrived at her flat.

~~~~~~~

The first ambulance arrives only 9 minutes after John called, Greg showed up with the ambulance. His face shows he’s surprised to see John and Sherlock there, but he doesn’t question it too much, just asking what happened. Amanda is taken to the hospital alongside her dad. Greg calls in for another one to get Bob, it arrives 17 minutes later. After both ambulances Greg starts to really ask questions.

“What the hell happened?”

“That man!” Sherlock pointed to the ambulance Bob was in, “Beat his niece in front of her father! And me!” That seemed to be all the explanation needed, Greg knew Sherlocks past, and that he doesn't take too kindly to grown men beating innocent children.

“You need a lift to the hospital?” Greg asked. both John and Sherlock nodded

They all loaded into Greg’s police car, when they all were situated he asked John, “She alright?”

“Physically yes” John answered taking hold of Sherlock’s hand and squeezing lightly.

~~~~~~~

John could tell Sherlock was anxious because he squeezed John's hand tightly as they stepped inside the hospital. Sherlock really didn’t like hospital, you could say he hated them. He’d never liked the, but he started hating them when Mycroft would force him to hospital ,after hospital, because of his drug abuse in his young adult life. Sherlock hoped to himself that Amanda wouldn’t turn to drugs trying to forget this time in her life, like he had.

~~~~~~~

Amanda was unconscious still when they get to her room, her father sat in the chair next her bed.

“Is she alright?” John asked

“I think so… I don’t know - she’s got a concussion”

Sherlock tensed next to John, seeing Amanda like his physically hurt. It brought up unwanted memories he didn’t want to have, and tried so hard to delete.

~~~~~~~

Amanda woke up a little past 10 P.M. and she’s delirious. When she wakes up fully she screams, curling in on herself. Her father speaks quietly, trying to calm her and let her know she’s safe, “Amanda, sweety, please. He’s not here, it’s us.” She uncurled herself and hesitantly looked at them.

~~~~~~~

John and Sherlock go home around midnight, as they left Amanda’s dad thanked them and informed them that she should be out by tomorrow.

~~~WEEKS LATER~~~

Sherlock doesn’t hear anything from Amanda for weeks until Mrs. Hudson opens the door one day. Amanda was behind her with a box in her hands.

“Hi, just wanted to give you these um… for helping me- saving me actually.” With that she’s out the door leaving Mrs. Hudson, John and Sherlock in awe.

~~~HAPPY ENDING~~~

Sherlock doesn’t hear anything from Amanda for weeks until Mrs. Hudson opens the door one day. Amanda was behind her with a box in her hands.

“Hi, just wanted to give you these um… for helping me- saving me actually.” With that she’s out the door leaving Mrs. Hudson, John and Sherlock in awe.

“What is it?” Mrs. Hudson asked when John opened the box. John laughed, it was quite adorable and explained why they hadn’t heard from Amanda in a while.

Sherlock looked at what John pulled out. Four flower crowns hung from John’s hands.

“Why’s there four?” John asked handing one to Ms. Hudson.

“The skull?” Mrs. Hudson suggested it made the most sense.

“I think so” Sherlock said as John place a crown on his head.

“The skull looks quite cute” Mrs. Hudson cooed

“Yes it does” John agreed, “ and so do you” He said kissing Sherlock’s cheek. Sherlock’s face turned a dark shade of red. Promising tea when she returned, Mrs. Hudson retreated to her own flat.

“Whada’ think?” John asked posing ridiculously with the flower crown in his head.

“The crown or you?”

“Both you git!” John laughed

Sherlock couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore, “You both look beautiful”. John was the one to turn red this time, though not as red as Sherlock had been, it was a deep red.

~~~SHERLOCK’S POV~~~

We sat there a while, John on his stomach next to me. I sat with the skull in front of me. All three of us have ridiculous pink flower crowns on, and I wouldn’t change a thing.

 


End file.
